Fair Maidens and Noble Princes
by SpeckOfSun
Summary: Fred Weasley ii and Riley Brown-Finnigan have two options. They either fall in love by christmas of their fourth year or two years after they graduate. FredII/OC, One-shot


A/N: Wow, I am on a roll. Second story today. Barely past noon, too. This one's longer, so that's a bonus. Another one of my chain stories of which I will come up with a name eventually. If you have any ideas, do tell.

Disclaimer: I only own Hazel and Riley. Everyone else belongs to JK Rowling. JK Sitting is a completely different person, before you ask.

* * *

"Seamus, how good it is to see you again," Uncle Harry said, shaking Mr Seamus Finnigan hand firmly.

"Same to you, Harry." Seamus replied with a heavy irish accent and a large smile. "Who are you?" He added when he saw a boy and three girls watching the exchange between their uncle and his friend.

"These are my nieces and nephew. Victoire, Dominique, Roxanne and Fred."

Immediately, Seamus's eyes sprang to Harry in question before looking at Fred carefully.

"Nice to meet you, girls and Fred. This is my daughter, Riley and my wife, Lavender." Seamus introduced.

Riley Finnigan, Fred noted, was cute. Pretty, too, but she had a baby face. Big brown, doe-eyes, a small button nose, gentle tan features and straight caramel-brown hair with bangs that grazed her dark eyelashes.

"Hello." Riley said, smiling gently. She seemed like the quiet type. The one that played the violin, studied hard, and didn't laugh much.

"Welcome, fair princess, to Shell Cottage. How old are you, maiden?" Fred bowed down and winked to her.

"Well, noble prince, I am fourteen, which I suppose is your age. Am I right?" Riley exclaimed loudly, turning a slight red.

Maybe she wasn't quiet.

"Correct, you are."

"I think they said they were married." Dominique whispered to her older sister.

"They did." Victoire answered back, watching.

"I think my brother has a crush on a pretty girl." Roxanne said simply.

"How is Won-Won?" A loud voice echoed around the room, making the five children look in surprise at Lavender.

"He's good, Lavender. I don't think he liked the name back then either." Uncle Harry chuckled.

"I know. It's why I used it." Lavender smiled wickedly, looking at her older daughter who was still conversing with her new friend.

"Want to go to the beach, Sir Fred?" Riley asked, glancing at the beautiful sea.

"Why, of course, Fair Maiden Riley." Fred grinned, taking her hand and tugging her out of the room.

They ran toward the beach, sand getting between their toes and the strong, salty smell of the sea wafting up their noses.

Fred kept pulling Riley further into the water until it was lapping at their knees.

Fred thought Riley was pretty when she was surprised. Her coral summer dress was having its tips wet and so were her fingers.

"It's beautiful." Riley sighed, leaning against Fred's shoulder. He was almost scared by this movement. By how close they were.

"It is," he agreed, relaxing his head on hers.

On the beach, Dominique and Victoire were making a bet.

"Two galleons that they are together by christmas." Victoire said, eyeing the almost couple.

"Nah. Riley seems like the type to hide her feelings and Fred has trouble recognizing them. I say by two years after they graduate." Dominique examined them.

"If you say so, dear sister, just know that I will be two galleons richer at christmas." Victoire sighed dramatically and Dominique rolled her eyes. She had taken close calculations. They would be together in a couple years, no earlier. They would become friends first. Dominique would be there to give the couple a nudge in the right direction. She would make sure they would get together. Louis would probably help her.

"Fred?" Riley whispered, her eyes admiring the sunset.

"Yes, Riley?"

"Are we friends? Will we still be at Hogwarts?" Riley asked, worrying.

"Yes and always." Fred replied. Always sounded like a hopeful word.

"I hope so."

"Me too"

* * *

"Dad? Can I go to Shell Cottage?" Fred called.

"Go ahead. Take Rox with you." his dad called back. Roxanne appeared through a door, her hands full with towering Skiving Snackboxes.

"What's going on?" she asked as she put down the boxes.

"We're going to Shell Cottage." Fred announced.

"Alright, just let me change." Roxanne waved her wand over her messy clothes and a blue, short dress appeared on her.

"Happy you can use magic now, are you?" Fred asked happily.

"You graduated a year ago, I just did a day ago. So yes, happy I am." Roxanne grabbed Fred's arm and apparated to the beach.

"Bloody hell, Fred! Did you have to do that." Victoire yelped.

"Not my fault this time. Roxie apparated us here." Fred defended himself and Roxanne hit his arm.

"No matter. The Finnigan's are coming over. Would you like to stay?" Dominique aimed that question more toward Fred but Roxanne quickly said they would.

"Fred!" A voice squealed happily and he turned around.

Riley was standing in the house, a joyous expression on her face. Fred opened his arms and she ran down the sand hill to leap into his embrace.

He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"How are you, Riley?" He asked, smiling internally at what she was wearing.

"I'm good," she said, stepping out of the hug.

"How's Hazel?"

"Right here, you numbskull!" A voice exclaimed and Fred turned around to see the fiery blond.

"Alright, give your friend a hug, will you?" Fred joked, still serious.

"I will. But i'm not moving." Hazel said firmly. She was wearing a grey crop-shirt with a picture of a yellow smiley face sticking it's tongue out and white shorts.

"Fine by me." He shrugged, running towards her and pulling her into a rough hug, spinning her around.  
Hazel, in Fred's mind, was his youngest temperamental sister. She didn't look like Roxanne who had dark hair and eyes and very tanned skin. She had quite pale skin and grey eyes with her strangely long blond hair.

He had no idea why her hair was blond until Riley had told him that she got the grey eyes from Lavender and the blond hair from the hair salon.

"Let me go." Hazel mumbled and Fred did as she wished, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the wart hex.

"Hey, Haze? Coming?" Roxanne called, slowly walking her way to the house with Dominique. Hazel nodded, flicking Fred once and running off.

"Well, fair maiden, it leaves just us two." Fred grinned, looking at her see-through white shirt and her black cropped shorts. He was a young man. Hormones still acted. He couldn't stop the occasional glance at her pink bra underneath the sheer shirt.

"True, noble prince. Shall we enjoy the beach?" Riley asked and Fred nodded, grabbing her hand, lacing his fingers with hers and walking with her to where the cerulean water would mist and gather around their ankles.

Fred had caught eye of something and he crouched down and pointed to the large rock poking it's way out of the water. Riley copied his movements and traced the water with her outstretched finger, making small clownfish hurry from beneath the rock, scaring them.

Fred saw the happiness on her face and it made him happy.

"Lunchtime, you monarchs!" A voice, probably Hazel, echoed toward them, making them turn their head.

"Just a sec, doll-burner." Riley called back.

"It was eleven years ago! Let it go!" Fred could almost hear Hazel rolling her eyes.

Fred stood up and extended his hand. Riley took it and as she stood up, she tripped backwards, resulting in Fred toppling on her.

They froze, when Fred's elbows stopped him from splattering on her but his lips were pressed against hers.

When Fred felt her smile, he rolled over and pulled her onto him, snogging her enthusiastically.

They were like that a couple moments until Riley pushed herself off and Fred effectively managed to pull her up this time without falling over.

In silence, they got out of the water but Fred stopped and got onto one knee.

"Fred? Are you seriously going to-"

"Oh quiet, Riley. You don't know what I am going to ask." Fred interrupted her.

Riley was silent.

"Will you, fair maiden and Riley Brown-Finnigan, make me the happiest man on earth and be my girlfriend?"

Riley pulled him up, threw her arms around his neck and snogged him gently for a second before resting her forehead against his. "Yes."

"I love you, Riley."

"I always have."

"Way to make me feel bad, Rils." Fred said flatly but she knew he was kidding.

Riley rolled her eyes and they began walking to the house. When they got in, Bill, Fleur, Louis, Dominique, Victoire, Roxanne, Hazel, Seamus and Lavender were already eating.

"We have something to tell you." Riley began.

"We just got together."

There was a round of applause and 'i knew it's before Dominique's scream made Riley and Fred confused.

"HA! Victoire, you owe me two galleons!"


End file.
